1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control device and detection device for recognizing an entry of a motor vehicle into a traffic lane of a road opposite a driving direction of the traffic lane.
2. Description of the Invention
In the event of an accident, wrong-way drivers, also referred to as ghost drivers, cause deaths, injuries and significant material damage. Wrong-way driving is understood here to mean driving in a traffic lane or a roadway opposite the prescribed driving direction.
The recognition of wrong-way driving with the aid of navigation devices is not always reliably possible, since the information of the navigation device, such as road category and road direction, is provided too late for most cases of wrong-way driving, i.e., the vehicles at that point are already traveling opposite the driving direction.
Modern motor vehicles use inertial sensors, such as acceleration sensors and yaw rate sensors, as well as the steering angle for determining the state of the vehicle, in order to implement safety systems and comfort systems. In addition, a variety of modern motor vehicles today have an internal GPS module, for example, for a navigation system or for determining the position of the motor vehicle. Presently and in the future, more and more motor vehicles will be equipped with video sensors, which also process and output various information.